Angel With A Shotgun
by lostsolitary
Summary: I suck at summaries but just read it! Its about a guy who finds his life being stuck in one place, and something big happens. Let me be more clear, WINGS!


Sup Guys! I hope you enjoy this story! Oh and comment! And if you do I will totally squeeze you to death... I mean hug ya! - lostsolitary

Ten years ago

" Christopher?" asked a young women.

" Who's Christopher?" the little boy asked back.

The young women looked puzzled, as if his answer was either very wrong or he was very confused. The young boy eyed her, for he was only six years old. He couldn't stop staring. The women had short brown hair, very pale skin like his own, and she was wearing a jacket with something red on it... no, not quite red but more crimson red. The pattern of this red was splattered on her white jacket. Now that you mention it, the color was covered everywhere, including those small boy's hands.

Wherever the little boy was, he couldn't figure out, but the lights were bright, so much noise surrounded him, and the smell of burnt flesh fled through his nostrils as the smell reached him. His mind only had time to figure out his surroundings to make any sense. Black snow fell, and ruble laid everywhere, and still the smell of burning. The young lady picked him up gently, laying him on top of a soft surface. She spoke very slowly, and barely whispered out the words, " Your Christopher."

Current Day

" You Idiot! What do you think your doing skippin class! On top of that, on the roof, and without me!"

And to think, it would have been a peaceful day

" Hey Ren, what's up. " I asked, as he came a little too close to my face. Ren has been my best friend since 1st grade. Me and him have been like brothers, except since high school. I have been ditching classes instead of just going through the torture with him. So, he spends his days nagging me, but comes to me for advice.

Here he goes with his almighty speech again..

" Christopher! You promised to stay in Spanish this time! Ugh, you know I can't stand Mr. Folk without you there to make fun of how his hair isn't real! And you skipped lunch too, but I think that's a good thing. Josh's special meat lunch from the cafeteria moved! Dude I'm serious! It was only a hand away from touching me, and it slugged it's way under the table. I think I just puked a little. Anyway, then Stephanie decided to use me as a test dummy for her explosion project in chemistry, and don't even ask where she wanted to stick the dynamite at! Hey are you even listening?!"

Look how pretty those clouds are...

" What? Yeah, I'm listening."

" Then move your brown spiky hair out of your face, and focus your grey eyes on me. For Pete sakes, at least act like your interested." Ren bellowed, as he slowly lowered himself onto the rooftop next to Christopher. Slowly shrugging his shoulders, as he continued on the events that unfolded in his day.

You know, I've been doing this lately. Staring into the blank sky, watching the clouds go by as if there was nothing there keeping them up in the air. And you know something else, that day has been bothering me lately to. Although my parents died over ten years ago, the fire incident has been eating at me slowly. Why is this happening all of a sudden. I told myself I would never go back to those dark memories, but somehow...

" And then I was like, No Kati I will not pull your finger, after you out of all people just ate chilly!" Ren had suddenly stopped to take a breather before continuing. But, before he could start up again, Christopher took this opportunity to stand quickly, wiping off the dirt from his jeans. He looked dearly at his friend, and Ren knew it was his turn to speak.

I'm going home...

" Hey, I'm headed home." I said, as I stood quickly. I wiped the sweat from my face from being in the sun for so long.

Maybe later I should go buy some ramen, hmm.

" During 2nd period?" Ren said, as he looked very skeptical of my motives, maybe even a little concerned. " We still have two whole periods to go through."

Ren started talking again, adding a deeper concern in his voice." Dude, you know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you, so you don't have to act like there's nothing wrong. If your sick.."

" Hey now," I said as ren's concerned face made me nervous. And to think I tried to hide my face from him. Should've known he would have figured it out sometime. Geez, he so damn perceptive! "You know, I just haven't been feeling the school cheer lately, haha."

" Hmph, sure. That's you every day at school, so I don't buy that. What's the real reason. Or are you going to just lie, and run out of school again, like last time." Ren insists, shrugging his shoulders, as if there wasn't a hint of hurt or frustration in his tone. He turns his head slightly to the side to face Christopher.

" Yeah about that." Crap! I wasn't expecting him to give me that stupid puppy face look! This is going to be hell explaining what's up with me. I must look like an idiot to him, just standing here scratching the back of my head with the laziest tone in the world!

" Look, I really got to go Ren. I promise I won't skip tomorrow." What have I gotten myself into. Why can't I spit out the truth! He is the only one who cares for my well being, and I just stand here and run. Maybe, just maybe one day I can tell him, but not today.

" You know," Ren stated as I was walking away, telling myself the conversation was over, " your parents memorials are coming up soon. Is that what's bothering you?"

What?! Ren knows never to go there with me, what changed now!

As I turned, Ren just stood looking at me, hurt or feeling pity for me. I'm not sure which ,because my anger surged through my fist as I clung to his collar of his t-shirt, willing to push him against the fenced edge of the roof top. My mind was filled with rage, rage that I didn't even know I had against my friend. I clung so tightly, that my knuckles began to turn white. But I didn't stop, it's as if I was clinging to my last life line.

Ren slowly cuffed my hands and used his strength to make me put him down. His face was still twisted in pity, but at that moment I realized what I had done to the boy who saved my life long ago. I slowly slid my hands to my side, not willing to look up at him.

I hurt him...and I can't take it back. ..

" Christopher, you know you didn't hurt me right? Stop looking down, your to prideful for that, and you know it." Ren slowly lowered his hands to his sides. He slowly and sincerely apologized for talking about my parents, but something happened.. no, something was happening to me.

I'm falling. Very slowly, falling.. Someone's yelling. Maybe I fainted from heat exhaustion. Shaking. Someone's shaking me, very frantically. Hm, I would die to see Ren's panicked face right about now, haha.

" What happened?" I asked, as I cracked open one eye so I could handle the light blinding me. My head hurts, maybe Ren knocked me out, haha, yeah, that'll be the day.


End file.
